Remember the Forgotten
by lexykitty1330
Summary: Luna thinks her life is normal. But is it really? She meets someone in her dreams. What's going on?
1. Meeting Ryan

_She was in a field, blooming with dandelions and other greens. The sun blazed and shone off the waters from the river. She was wearing a summer dress, with a white floral pattern that matched her auburn curls perfectly. She wore a flower crown with the most beautiful sunflowers she has ever seen. She stared down across the field, and saw a boy. He was gorgeous and had thick black hair that fell into a tangle on his head. She had such an urge to play with his curls, but fought it. His eyes were as blue as the sky and his smile could light up the whole world. She had seen him before, she recognized him. As she got closer to the boy, her stood up and cupped her face. "Luna, you have to remember me, I love you," said the boy, tears streaming down his face. She wiped a tear and said "I remember"_

Luna woke up in a daze, realizing her alarm had already gone off. Whatever, Luna thought. She was supposed to go see an early movie with her friends, but getting up at the crack of dawn, wasn't worth seeing shoot-outs and people kissing in the pouring rain. She plopped back on her white bed sheets, and wrote her dream in her notebook, like she always did. But, Luna couldn't quite describe her dream, so she drew a detailed picture of it. As she was drawing the boy, she wondered why he asked her to remember. How he knew her name. Why she said 'I remember' back. It was still a blur from this morning, so Luna quickly finished drawing the boy and headed to the kitchen. As Luna scurried to the kitchen, she passed by her mirror, which faced her white, silk bed. It stared at her white bed frame and her yellow pillow covers. Luna looked to see that her hair was in a madded wad and her eyes looked like slits. Suddenly, Paramore started screaming from her phone. She picked up her pink, silicone cased phone and saw that Sarah was calling her.

"Hello," Luna said in a low voice

"Where the hell are you?!"

"I'm not going, I just fucking got out of bed," She replied, harshly

"Dude, all the hot guys are here, you are so missing out!" Sarah said, excitingly

"I think I'll stick to referencing the 'Forever Alone' memes on Twitter, but thanks for the offer," She said, sarcastically

"You're hilarious," Replied an unamused Sarah

"I'm getting food. Bye," Luna hung up the phone and continued to the kitchen. Her mom was lying down with her dog, Buttercup. As soon as Buttercup saw her, the Doberman got off the couch, stretched out her paws, and walked up to her to wag her stub tail and give her kisses. Luna's mom was sprawled out on "her" couch and was watching her recorded show of "The Real Housewives of Orange County,"

"Hey mom,"

"Luna! I have been meaning to ask you, could you take Buttercup for a walk?" Pleaded her mother

"Sure, mom," She said as she trodded to her room to slip on a pair of pants and quickly thew her hair into a messy bun. Luna snapped on the silver leash to the dog's brown collar and led her to the door. They walked down their neighborhood in silence. Her neighborhood was very quiet. This was the neighborhood where the birds sang in the morning and owls chirped at night. Shielding her eyes from the bright sun, she led Buttercup outside the neighborhood to the park. Luna didn't care what anyone thought of her. She was the kind of girl who wouldn't consider herself pretty and talked a lot. As they were on their way back to Luna's house, something caught her eye. There, on a park bench sat the same boy in her dream. He looked at her and smiled, she had no idea what to do. He walked toward her, looking as gorgeous as he did in her dream.

"Hey, I'm Ryan. I just moved here and I noticed that you lived down the road from me," he said, staring into her emerald eyes. She was too mesmerized and fascinated at his complexion, Luna was speech-less

"Sorry…. You just look… really familiar, have we met?" Luna asked questionably

"I would like to think we have. Hard to forget a pretty face like yours," He smiled and Luna blushed.

"So, Luna, bringing Buttercup for a walk, eh?" He asked, patting Buttercup's head

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh… I am very familiar with the area. You're all everyone talks about," Ryan replied, nervously.

"Oh, well, it was nice to meet you, Ryan. I really hope to see you soon," Luna told him

"Likewise, Luna," He replied, confidently

Luna tugged Buttercup's leash a tad, signaling the Doberman to follow her home. Although the back of her mind still wondered how he knew her name, and what a handsome boy named Ryan, was doing inside her dreams


	2. Secrets

Luna stepped inside and snapped Buttercup's leash off her collar as she set free in the house. Her mom was making eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Hungry?" Her mom asked, lifting up a plate of scrambled eggs and three pieces of crispy bacon.

"Starved," she replied, snatching the plate from her mother's hands and gobbling them down.

"Hey, mom. Do you know anyone named Ryan," Luna asked, gulping down a forkful of eggs. Her mother froze and dropped a plate that was in her hand. It crashed to the ground, pieces going everywhere.

"Oh, dear," She replied, as she went to go grab the broom and dustpan. Luna stood up to help her mother, when her mother stopped her.

"So, where did you meet this… Ryan, fellow?" She asked, dumping the debris in the garbage can.

"At the park, when I took Buttercup," Luna said with suspicion.

"Interesting. Luna, why don't you head to your room, while I finish cleaning this up."

"I mean, are you sure I-"

"Go on ahead," Her mother interrupted. Luna swiftly walked back to her room, Buttercup following. She quietly shut the door and sat on her bed. Why did her mother start acting suspiciously when she talked about Ryan? Luna was startled by the sound of voices coming from the living room. She tip toed outside and hid around the corner, as her mother was on the phone.

"I don't know. She told me she saw Ryan, but I don't think that she still remembers him," Her mother muttered to her phone.

"I hope he didn't say anything to her. The last thing we need is the memory spell wearing off on her. Ryan is bad news, and she needs to stay away from him at all costs. No matter what they cannot be together," Her mother finished, hanging up the phone. Luna raced to her room to shut the door when fear crept up behind her. So many questions filled her mind in a jumble, she began to have a headache. Luna looked at her phone and noticed something odd. Flipping through her contacts to find Sarah's number, she stumbled upon a contact she had never seen before. It read "My love 3" and had a number she didn't recognize. Luna pressed the Call button and hoped someone would answer. Someone reluctantly picked up, and the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Luna?! Is that you? Is something wrong? ," The sad voice said. She hung up the phone in shock and threw it on her bed, as if it had turned into a bug. No genius had to figure out who was on the phone. But the only question that remained in her mind is, why is Ryan's number in my phone and labeled "My love 3" Luna snatched her phone from the bed and called the number again.

"Luna why do you-"

"Meet me at the park, now," Luna said, harshly. She hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. She quickly combed out her hair and glanced at the clock. It was noon, that would give her plenty of time to figure out what the hell is going on. Luna raced to the door right passed her mother.

"Mom, I'm meeting Sarah for coffee, I'll be home soon,"

"Alright, bring your cell phone," Her mom replied, not even glancing up at Luna. Luna slammed the door shut and walked down the street to the park, where Ryan was, sitting on a bench under the trees to block out the burning sun.


	3. Ryan's Apartment

"Hey, Luna! Why did you-," Ryan started

"You have 10 fucking seconds to explain who the hell you are and why I have you in my phone," Luna whispered. Ryan turned around and faced the river. He bit his lip and replied.

"I can't tell you," He mumbled, head facing at the dirt.

"And why the fuck not?" Luna asked, furiously. She swung Ryan around to face her, but their eyes never met. Ryan continued to stare at the ground in silence.

"Well, this is just awesome. I have some random guy popping in my dreams, my mom mentioning some 'memory spell' and some guy's phone number in my contacts that I never even asked for," Luna said, throwing her arms up in frustration. Ryan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. He brought her up to him just close enough to where Ryan's lip met Luna's ear.

"We can't talk here, they are watching," Ryan whispered, gesturing towards the streets. Luna, drenched in fear, relaxed when Ryan slowly let her go. She had an urge to just run. Run far away from her problems, but this wasn't the case.

"Follow me," Ryan muttered as he started down the road. Cars spurred past them in a blur and the sound of beeping cars and fire trucks drowned out Luna's thoughts. She walked beside Ryan, glancing at him, as he stared forward, a look of determination set on his face. He was beautiful. Luna wanted to just grab him and kiss him forever. She never wanted to let him go. Luna had barely even known him, but when she first saw him, her heart had skipped a beat. Lost in thought, she was brought back to where she stood by Ryan. Ryan stopped in a big apartment complex. The yellow building was smeared with dirt and debris. Ryan flipped through a few dozen keys to find the right one. He opened the door and headed up the stairs. Hesitant, Luna followed, eventually catching up. He opened the door to his apartment and threw off his coat. His bed was a dark plaid color that was a mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere! His desk sat in the corner, with his computer and a few pictures. Ryan closed the blinds and shut his apartment door, with a worried look on his face.

"Tell me what you know so far?" Ryan asked, nervously.

"Not much. I told my mom about you and then she started freaking out. She was on the phone and she mentioned something about a memory spell, and then I was trying to find my friends number in my phone, and, look," Luna replied, shoving her phone at him. He looked down in curiosity and pressed the contact.

"That's when I wanted to call and see who's number it was, and it was yours," Luna finished. Ryan quickly changed the contact to 'Ryan' and handed it back to her.

"Ryan, what the fuck is going on?" Luna asked again. She stared in his eyes curiously, so tempted to curl up next to him and wake up beside him. Ryan tore his eyes away from hers.

"The only thing I can give you, is some advice," Ryan said.

"Alright," Luna replied, eager

"Stay away from me, Luna. I'm nothing but trouble," Ryan said with regret

"Just tell me what's going on!" Luna said impatiently

"That's all I can tell you, Luna. My hands are tied!" Ryan shouted, lifting his arms.

"And what happens if you do tell me what's going on?" Luna asked

"They are going to hurt you in every way possible and make me watch," Ryan replied, a tear fell to his cheek. Luna walked up to him, but Ryan tensed and backed away. She lifted an eyebrow at him, and walked toward him again. She took her forefinger and wiped a tear.

"Who's they?" Luna whispered.

"The Clan," Ryan replied, staring at his rusty floorboards.


	4. Saving Luna

"The Clan watches all of our moves, everything we do and say, they hear, that's why I took you here, this place is warded, so the Clan can't hear us," Ryan finished. He sat on his bed, head down and his hands folded in his lap. Luna leaned up against the wall next to Ryan with her arms crossed around her chest.

"So, the Clan removed my memory?" Luna asked

"No, your mother did, to protect you from me," Ryan looked up and stared at her in fear. Luna was about to ask him why, but realized she wasn't going to get any answers from him.

"Alright, so my mom's a witch," Luna assumed.

"Not exactly," Ryan said. "When your mother was born, she possessed a great gift. She could take someone's memory as she pleased, although she calls it a 'spell' because she wants everyone to think she's a witch because witches are allies with the Clan," Ryan said.

"And what about you? Do you possess some super power?" Luna chuckled. Ryan giggled and replied.

"Oh, you mean my handsome looks and my rock hard abs?" Luna laughed and smiled. Ryan had always loved it when she smiled. He wanted to just runaway with her, he wanted the Luna that remembered who he was and fell in love with.

"Actually, I do possess a gift, we all do," Ryan smiled.

"Who's we?" Luna asked out of curiosity.

"Anyone the Clan watches over. We were originally experiments that turned out to be something incredible. Some betrayed the Clan and used their gift to make it a curse, and others used their gifts responsibly," Ryan said. "I-" Ryan was interrupted by a banging on his door. He slowly got up and shushed Luna to be quiet. Luna mouthed _Are you expecting someone? _Ryan shook his head and tip toed to the door. He peeked through the peep hole and froze. The door flew open and knocked the wind out of Ryan. Luna, paralyzed in fear backed up all the way, until she reached the wall. A tall man walked in and smiled with his yellow teeth.

"Looks like Ryan found Luna," The man said as he made his way towards Luna. Luna grabbed a lamp and smashed it on the man's head. He screamed in agony as he plucked Luna from the ground and threw her against the wall. The man cracked his neck and continued his way towards Luna, who lay have awake, her head in excruciating pain. All of a sudden, the man screamed again. Luna slowly saw the man fall to the ground, with Ryan standing right behind him, with an axe in his hand. But when Luna went to scream, she fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Betrayals

Luna awoke to find herself in Ryan's bed. She fluttered her eyes open and peeked around the room. There, she saw Ryan, an older girl, and a boy. The girl had straight golden locks of hair and she was absolutely mesmerizing. Luna assumed that they were dating, and some jealousy boiled up in her. The man had short black hair and wore a white tshirt and jeans. His hair was messed up, like he had just woken up, as did the girl. Luna tried to sit up, but winced. Everyone went to look at her as her face was covered with pain. Ryan raced over to help her lie back down, and gently set her head on the pillow.

"Welcome back, Luna," The boy smiled, that familiar smile. Although the boy looked concerned, he was just as beautiful as Ryan.

"Luna, you sure have been out for a bit, thankfully, Sam answered his phone," She said, nudging Sam.

"Uh…guys, I probably should have mentioned this before, but Luna's mother erased her memory again," Ryan said, as he tore his eyes off Luna.

"Fuck man! Why the hell does she do this to us?" Sam asked furiously.

"Well, let us introduce ourselves again, I'm Faith, and you already know Sam," Faith said, looking at Sam. Sam waved with a blank expression on his face.

"Let me guess, girlfriend and brother?" Luna asked Ryan

"More like partners," Faith chuckled. "We all work together, it's our job to hunt down Betrayals. They are those who use their gift to harm others. That guy that attacked you, he was a Betrayal."

"Wait but, the pain, her threw me up against a wall, I had a concussion," Luna recalled.

"Just be glad Sam came. He never answers his phone, only when you're in trouble and you need help. Sam has the power to heal," Faith finished. Luna looked at Sam who winked. Luna blushed a bit.

"Wait, but… I saw Ryan-" Luna said

"Kill the Betrayal with his axe, yeah, he does that," Faith said, laughing. "He has the power to fight, but only if your life is on the line," Ryan stared at the ground and didn't make eye contact.

"How did he know my name?" Luna asked, as she raised an eyebrow. Everyone remained silent as Ryan bit his lip.

"He was a Betrayal, he knows everyone's name," Ryan said suspiciously.

"How long was I out?" Luna asked, as she managed to sit up. She pulled the covers up to her waist and leaned her head up against the bed frame.

"A few days," Faith said

"WAIT, MY MOM, DOES SHE-" Luna asked nervously.

"Faith has the power to persuade, right now, you're mother things that you're spending the week at a friend's house," Sam said. Luna went to stand up, when Ryan stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that," Ryan said, with a worried look on his face.

"I'll be fine, just let me-" Luna stumbled and fell to the ground. Her hands caught her fall, but when she stood up again, Sam scooped her up and placed her delicately on the bed again.

"Just, stay in bed, okay? Faith and I will run out and grab you something to eat. Sam, stay with her," Ryan said. Before they walked out the door, he whispered something into Sam's ear and Sam nodded.

"Wait, do you know what I want?" Luna asked Ryan.

"I have known you for 5 years, I know exactly what you want," Ryan said. He smiled and shut the door, which had been fixed from the damage the Betrayal has done, with Faith following. Luna was now all alone with Sam, as sat in the chair next to the bed and put his feet up where Luna was laying.


	6. Sam

"This place is so boring, I don't know how you manage," Sam said sarcastically.

"Why did you heal me?" Luna asked

"Its not like I had a choice, so don't flatter yourself," Sam said harshly. Luna's smile turned to a frown.

"I'm going back to sleep," Luna said, pulling the covers over her shoulders and winced in pain. Sam tried to help her, with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine, just let me sleep," Luna said, still pissed at him. Sam sat back down.

"You'll spoil your appetite, I mean, you haven't eaten since that Betrayal bashed your head against the wall," Sam said, pointing at the huge dent in the wall.

"What did Ryan say to you before he left?" Luna asked, positioning herself so that she was facing Sam. Sam stared at her and replied.

"It's none of your damn business."

"Fine, dick," Luna said. All of a sudden, her back was against the wall and Sam's hands were at her throat. Luna gasping for air, struggled to remove Sam's hands. Sam's grip was firm and strong, and he wasn't letting go. Her concussion came back in a snap as she fell to the floor. Luna screamed in pain, tears streamed down her face. Sam looked down in shock, realizing that he had done this to her. He went to pick Luna up, but she stopped him. Luna wobbled and made her way back to the bed. She collapsed and curled up in a ball.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just… at least let me heal you," Sam said apologetic. Luna glared at him, as concern and fear flooded his face.

"You've done enough," Luna said, as she slept with her eyes wet with tears.

Luna tossed and turned until she awoke again. There, Faith and Ryan stood, but not Sam. Ryan hugged her when she woke up and Faith was crying.

"Luna, I'm so sorry. I never should've left you with Sam," Ryan said. A look of regret could be seen in his eyes.

"Where's Sam?" Luna asked, wearily.

"Waiting outside, he figured that you didn't want to see him," Faith said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Bring him in, I want to talk with him. Alone," Luna said. Ryan looked at her. He was very worried Sam would snap again. "It's okay, if I need you guys, I will holler for you." Ryan nodded and opened the door. There, stood Sam. He was shocked that the door had opened, and when Ryan had told him Luna wanted to see him, he was shocked. Faith carefully shut the door, leaving Ryan and me alone, again. Sam carefully walked toward Luna, when she stopped him.

"That's close enough," Luna said, putting her hand up. Sam halted to a stop.

"Look, Luna, I'm sorry… I was just… words can't express how sorry I am," Sam said, sorrowfully. Luna just stared at him with a blank expression. Sam walked a bit closer to her and she flinched. He took a step back and she relaxed.

"Are you going to tell me what Ryan told you, or are you going to suffocate me again," Luna asked, with a serious look on her face. Sam hesitated, but gave in.

"Alright, fine. He said not to do anything stupid, because I'm so reckless. I have a short temper in case you haven't noticed," Sam smirked.

"That was it?" Luna asked. Ryan refused to make eye contact, but nodded. He felt bad about lying to her, but it was for her own good. Luna placed her hand where Sam had left an ugly bruise right below her chin and at the middle of her throat. Luna stood up and swayed a bit. She was about to collapse when Sam ran over to help her. Using her natural instinct, she flinched and tensed. Ashamed that Sam knew all Luna thought of him, was his short temper and for almost suffocating her. Sam ever so gently, helped her stand up. When she did, Sam was still holding on to her waist, finally having both her feet on the ground. She stared into Sam's eyes and got lost in them. He stared back, and leaned in to kiss her. Luna moved her head, so he didn't get a chance to.

"Could you… tell Ryan and Faith to come back now?" Luna pleaded. Sam nodded his head, reassuring that Luna could stand up on her own. Reluctantly, she stood up on her own, smiling like it was her first time walking in ages. The door swung open and Ryan ran in and hugged her. Faith pushed past Sam and went in to pour Luna a cup of coffee. As Luna hugged Ryan, she looked over at Sam. He looked back, then turned around and left without a word being spoken.


	7. Home Not So Sweet Home

Luna stepped through the front door of her house to be greeted by a large Doberman. She crouched down to her knees to give Buttercup a hug and then made her way to her room. Luna collapsed on her own bed, thankful that she could actually sleep without anyone throwing her against the wall. Ryan had told her to call her if she needed anything and he gave Luna Sam's number in case he didn't pick up. She also had Faith's number, whom she texted nonstop. Just when she was checking to see if Faith had texted her, her mom walked in. Luna hid her phone under her pillow in a split second.

"Hey hun, did you have fun at Sarah's house?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, we had a blast!" Luna said enthusiastically.

"So, what were you saying about that Ryan boy?" Her mom asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh… he… goes to school with me. We have the same classes together. I don't think you have met him before. Blonde hair? Glasses? Brown Eyes?" Luna asked, trying to describe someone who didn't resemble Ryan.

"Well, I do hope to see Ryan in the future," Her mom replied, spreading a smile on her face. She had looked like she had just re-dyed her hair. Her mother's hair was a darker orange than it usually was, and there were no gray loose strands floating on her head.

"Alright, well, I have to get studying, I have school tomorrow." Luna said as she pulled out her laptop and flipped it open.

"Right, well, I'd better leave you to it," Her mom said, gently pushing off the wall and walking out of her room. Luna sped to the door to close it and reached for her phone again. She saw the two new texts from Faith.

"Heading over to meet this cute guy I met :D ttyl,"

Luna rolled her eyes and giggled, glad that she had a friend that knew everything about her and cared for her. Luna was just about to start her homework when she heard a knock on her window. She hadn't been expecting anyone, which had frightened her, she opened the shutters to find Ryan at her window. She smiled and slid the window up to see him.

"What are you doing here? It's late," Luna said with a smile.

"I wanted to show you something, come downstairs," Ryan said. Luna slammed the window shut and tip toed her way downstairs. She walked towards Ryan as Ryan grabbed her hand.

"Come on," Ryan smiled and led Luna to the woods.

"What are we doing here?" Luna asked, laughing.

"We came here so no one would hear your screams," Ryan said, a devilish smile spread from ear to ear.

"I don't…" Luna said, right before she was slammed to the ground. Ryan pinned her down and held out a knife. He made a long cut down her arm and throat. Luna screamed in pain, but she knew that no one could hear her.

"RYAN STOP, PLEASE!" Luna cried, as Ryan continued to torture her.

"You know, it certainly is tempting to watch you die, painfully, but, boss says that he needs you alive, so he can watch you die," Ryan finished, as he made one long, painful cut on her leg. Luna soon fainted, right after Ryan was done cutting her.

.


	8. Sam to the Rescue

Sam was fast asleep in his bed, when horrible dreams invaded his head. He saw Ryan torturing Luna in the woods and leaving her for dead. He woke, soaked in sweat and fear. He got up and look at the clock, it read 3:00 AM. Luna and him always had this special connection. He loved her more than anything, but hid it, knowing that if the Clan found out about him and Luna, they would kill Luna in an instant. He decided to call her, to see if she was okay, but there was no answer. Sam tossed and turned, but couldn't fall asleep. He threw on some shoes and a tshirt and decided to take a walk. He didn't know where he was going, so he headed to the woods. He loved these woods, the trees were always so green, even at night, and flowers bloom beautifully. As Sam walked, he noticed a streak of blood on one of the daisies. He grew afraid, knowing that Luna lived around here, he called out her name and there was no response. Right when he was about to give up, he heard heavy breathing. He followed the noise, which led him to Luna. She was losing a lot of blood. Luna had thin cuts everywhere on her body and her eyes wet with tears. When she saw Sam, she tried to get up and get away from him, not knowing who it was from her distorted vision. As she managed to get up, she coughed and looked through her blurry eyes to see bright red. She whimpered and collapsed again, trying so hard to get up.

"Please… don't hurt me," Luna whispered.

"Luna! It's me, it's Sam," Sam said.

"Sam?" Luna asked, Sam nodded.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Sam said, picking up Luna. She winced and held back her screams.

"I know it hurts Luna, I know, but you're going to have to bare with me," Sam said, worrying about her. Sam carried the gorgeous girl to his small house. He kicked the door open and lay Luna on the couch. She was still awake, but barely, and Sam knew that this was going to take some powerful healing. He covered the cuts with huge bandages, and covered them with some medicinal plants. Sam traced the cuts with his fingertips, and removed the bandages. The cuts were gone, and they left a scar, that was barely noticeable. Luna started to breath normally again, and Sam relaxed. He carefully picked her up again, but he stopped.

"It's okay… I can sleep on the couch, go sleep in your bed," Luna whispered.

"Upsie dasies," Sam said, denying her request and taking her to his bed anyways. Sam pulled the covers over her and walked towards the door.

"Thank you," Luna whispered, as she fell asleep. Sam kissed her forehead.

"Anything for you, Luna," He said as he shut the door and plopped on the couch.


End file.
